Aylene Jackson And The Olympians
by FanaticShipper
Summary: Aylene Jackson thought nothing of the school trip to the metropolitan museum of Art . She expected another boring day where she needed to act like a different person. But what happens when her brother and she get attacked by their evil English teacher , who suddenly changed in to a fury?Oh , did I tell you that they also need to venture in the underworld to retrieve Zeus' light...


I didn't want to be a half blood.

It just happen you know ?

If you possibly think you might be one , my advise is : close this book right now and throw it out of the window.

Believe whatever story your parent told you and try to lead a normal life .

Being a half blood isn't sunshine and daisies. Its a constant battle between life and death.

Most of the time being a half blood gets you killed in the most gruesome ways.

If you read this because you think that it's fiction, well great,read on.

I envy you for being able to believe that none of this happened.

But , if while reading this you feel something , anything , inside you , stop reading immediately .

You might be one of us and once you know that they can sense it too .

On the other hand , I don't actually care what happens to you , I've got my own problems.

Anyway , My name is Aylene Jackson. No middle name or whatever .

I'm twelve years old and I go to a privet school for troubled kids in upstate New York .

Am I a troubled kid you ask ?

Well , not the way Percy is by any means. The only fault I have is my reluctance of obeying authority .

You wouldn't think that by looking at me. I have the most disgustingly innocent and adorable face ever , well that's what my classmates say. Nobody takes me serious , it irritates me beyond believe.

But Percy on the other hand is your classic troublemaker . from insulting teachers to firing cannon balls , he's done it all.

Anyway, it all happened on a stormy day in may .

We had a school trip to the Metropolitan museum of Art.

It would be interesting enough , I hoped.

Contrary to my brother Percy , I actually liked to learn. You can never know enough is the motto I go by. And it doesn't surprise me that people would often insult me with names like nerd.

But I'll see them calling me those names in a couple of years. Yes , I plan to be successful and hopefully become their boss one day .

Anyway , while I was sitting next to my brother on the bus I noticed that our friend , grover , is getting hit with pbj sandwiches by Nancy, the most awfull girl you never met .

I could see that Percy barely held himself in , so I decided to do something myself to stop chaos from erupting.

"Nancy , stop with this childish behaviour , or I'll see to it that you can never behave in any kind of way anymore."

I said in a monotonous way only few people could pull off .

You see I never liked to show emotion on my face , it makes me scarier and mysterious.

Nancy stopped throwing pbj sandwiches.

After the whole ordeal Percy looked at me in a strange way.

"You're so weird , you never show emotion , Alayne." He said,"like something went wrong while we were in moms womb . I guess I just got the good genes and you got the leftovers , yeah ? "

I barely held in an eye roll.He's trying to be funny again. Sometimes I wonder how twins can be so different .

I didn't answer.

I was gazing at the monuments before I heard a stupid comment from Nancy .

"Why would we need this in real life ? Its not like they're going to ask why kronos ate his kids on a job application."

I noticed that they were in front of a large column , with Mr. Brunner leading them .

After looking at the column I deduced that it was kronos eating his kids .

I questioned if I was the only one who thought that what kronos did was understandable.

To be honest I would do the same thing if I were in his position.Eating your kids for eternal power ? Count me in.

I know , I know . it sounds horrible , but think about it for a second. Immortal gods or titans don't have the same kind of feelings as us. Their main importance was power. And I've no doubt that the gods would do the same as kronos if they were in his position

I was thinking so deeply that I missed my brothers comeback.

A short while later and we were permitted to go outside.

My brother , Grover , and I were sitting on the edge of the fountain. Eating our lunch.

I eyed the skyscrapers. I was thinking about mom.

My mom and I were on good enough terms. My hesitation towards affection may affected our relation greatly. Of course it was an whole other story with Percy.

He loved our mother and she loved him.

It's not like my mother didn't love me, I know she did. It's just that she knows I'm not close with people that she withholds herself from showing to much affection towards me.

"Can I have your apple, if you're not going to eat it ofcourse."

Grover's comment brought me back from my thoughts.

Percy gave the apple without a word.

I gazed before me and saw Nancy making her way to us. That stupid ,ugly wench.

"Hey losers!" She said with a smirk on her face.

She never fails to amaze me with her original remarks.

Cheeto girl managed to enrage my brother though. He was always quick to anger.

He stood up and within a millionth of second Nancy lay wet in the fountain.

Don't ask me how it happened, I don't know either.

Nancy began wailing like a newborn child,"Percy pushed me !"

Mrs.Dodds made her way to us with an evil smirk.

"Come with me Percy Jackson."

A/N

Hey guys! This is a new story I'm writing. Do you like it ? If so please comment that you do or give constructive criticism.

Oh and English isn't my native language so sorry for the mistakes!


End file.
